Tim Minear
Tim Minear is a writer and executive producer on Dollhouse. He previously worked with Joss Whedon as showrunner, writer and director on Angel and Firefly. He later went on to produce several other shows that got cancelled by Fox, Wonderfalls, The Inside and Drive among them, the latter two of which he co-created. He recently signed a two-year overall-deal with 20th Century Fox Television. Previous Work and Collaborations ''Angel'' Minear has collaborated with Joss Whedon since 1999 when he joined Angel as a writer and producer. He became supervising producer form episode 14 onwards, co-executive producer during the second season, executive producer during the third and consulting producer during the fourth. He wrote or co-wrote 18 episodes of Angel. On Angel he collaborated with Amy Acker since she was added to the cast in Season 2 and became a regular in Season 3. He was also involved in all six episodes where Eliza Dushku was guest-starring as Faith. Also on Angel he worked with Sarah Fain and Elizabeth Craft after they joined the writer staff in Season 4, as well as with Jane Espenson who wrote two Angel scripts, and Steven DeKnight, writer and producer from Season 4 onwards.. ''Firefly'' Minear left Angel in 2002 to executive-produce Whedon's space-western Firefly, where he also served as the show-runner. He wrote or co-wrote four episodes of Firefly, directing two of them. David Solomon directed his "Out of Gas"-script. Jane Espenson contributed one script to the show, and Allan Kroeker directed one episode. ''The Inside'' In 2005 Minear co-created and executive-produced The Inside, a short-lived crime drama on Fox. Jane Espenson was a co-executive producer on The Inside, writing four episodes. Allan Kroeker directed two episodes. ''K-Ville'' In 2007 Minear was a consulting producer on K-Ville, another short-lived Fox-show. K-Ville was produced by Kelly A. Manners, with production design being done by Stuart Blatt. ''Dollhouse'' Minear was one of the first producers to be attached to Dollhouse, originally planning to write and direct a mid-season two-parter. He eventually ended up writing "True Believer" and writing and directing the penultimate episode (but nevertheless U.S. season finale) of the first season, "Omega". He has described his interest in the premise of the show as: "What interests me most are questions of memory and identity. These are difficult to really dig into in the "case of the week" episodes. But once we get all mythology-y... ka-pow with the existential conundrums." He also described his role on the show: "'Consulting' is just a title. I do the same thing I do on any show where I'm a producing writer -- when not the actual show runner. I'm in the writer's room, breaking stories. Writing scenes when needed, writing episodes, going to casting, goofing off, making wisecracks and eating pie. Lots of pie." Minear is credited as a Consulting Producer throughout all episodes of Season 1. In Season 2 Minear took on the job of running the writers room, filling the vacancy Elizabeth Craft and Sarah Fain left after Season 1 wrapped. He was promoted to an executive producer in Season 2. Over the course of the show he has written and/or directed the following episodes: Writing Season 1 *1x05 "True Believer" *1x12 "Omega" Season 2 *2x03 "Belle Chose" *2x11 "Getting Closer" Directing Season 1 *1x12 "Omega" Season 2 *2x11 "Getting Closer" Notes & References External Links *Tim Minear on the Buffyverse Wiki *Tim Minear on the Firefly Wiki *Tim Minear at the IMDb *Tim Minear at the Wikipedia